The invention relates to a waste conveying system.
The invention relates generally to collecting and conveying waste, such as conveying household waste, particularly treating urban waste. Like conventional waste management among dense population, in waste rooms are located waste containers in which household waste is brought, emptied to waste trucks manually and the waste truck takes the waste then to a landfill. However, this causes problems for traffic, the environment and hygiene etc as waste trucks drive around on the roads picking up waste and taking it to the landfill.
Also, systems are known in which waste is conveyed in a piping by means of suction. In these, waste is conveyed for long distances in the piping by suction. This system has, however, proven to use extreme amounts of power and requires a lot of maintenance. Several equivalent arrangements exist. Apparatuses are utilised, inter alia, for conveying waste in different institutions. Typical for them is that a vacuum apparatus is used for achieving a pressure difference, in which apparatus underpressure in the conveying pipe is provided with vacuum generators, such as vacuum pumps or an ejector apparatus. In the conveying pipe, there is typically at least one valve element by opening and closing of which make-up air coming in the pipe is regulated. Waste is conveyed along the piping for quite a long distance to a waste station which is typically located outside the population centre. From the waste station, waste is further conveyed to a landfill e.g. by waste trucks.
Conveying waste for long distances in the piping is not cost-effective in practice. Typically, a pressure difference of less than 1 bar is available in the suction (in practice 0.1-0.4 bar). The small pressure difference requires that the flow rates in the piping have to be designed high in order to make the material intended for conveying in the piping move. As the waste material passing in the pipe is irregular of its tightness, size and shape, by-pass flow is created in the piping whereby vacuum generators/suction devices generating the suction have to be dimensioned extremely large of their capacity and power.
An object of this invention is to achieve a totally novel arrangement for a waste conveying system by means of which the disadvantages of known arrangements are avoided.